


Warmer in Different Ways.

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No one dies, F/M, Fluff, I needed an AU, My heart is aching, everyone is safe and sound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9062143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: Jyn is almost ready to start fighting and screw everything until Cassian snoring against hear ear puts her in a time and place.





	

The sun shining through the cheap curtains of the hotel blinds Jyn for a moment when she opens her eyes too fast and for a moment she's disoriented: there's the sound of the waves, the *heat*, and for one moment she's in a bad place feeling too warm, too sweaty, trapped: she's almost ready to start fighting and screw everything until Cassian snoring against hear ear puts her in a time and place. 

She feels Cassian's arm around her waist tighten for a moment, his scruff rubbing against her shoulder when he speaks. 

"You okay?"

Nightmares, is what he's asking. Both of them have them, sometimes even, the worst nights, when the nightmare of one of them triggers the other and they spend the night chasing away bad dream after bad dream. They've both seen and done terrible, terrible things.

But not this time, nothing but a cheap hotel room with a broken AC slowly roasting them and Cassian's arm heavy around her waist. Jyn feels herself melting against Cassian's chest - both metaphorically and really melting, even with the open window there's no breeze to take away the heat. To fall asleep they had dampened one of the towels and put it over the sheets and it had been just enough to make them sleep. 

"Yes," she answers, smiling at the sleepy sound Cassian makes before she tries to take his arm from around her, only for it to tighten against her again. The noise Cassian makes this time is one of protest, and Jyn laughs, trying to twist around.

"Cassian, I have to get up, I want to go the bathroom!" she says..

"No getting up, no bathroom," he murmurs against her neck, pressing his lips against her shoulder. He presses close against her, too close for this weather. But Cassian is even warmer in different, nicer ways and when he presses up again, Jyn shivers. "Bed."

Still, no use in just giving him the satisfaction so easily. "Eventually we're going to have to get up."

At that he lets her go enough so that he can push himself up with one arm to look at her. He still looks sleepy, and the usual shadows under his eyes would take more than the first twenty four hours of a very much needed break (probably more than their seven days, Jyn thinks) but he smiles at her, dark eyes warm, eyes crinkling near the corners. 

"Eventually," he agrees, and then his smile almost, almost turns mischievous, a smile that Jyn, secretely, thinks is just for her. "But not immediately."

And she can't say no to that kind of logic.


End file.
